In recent years, the use of electronic devices such as smart glasses, smartphones and tablet computers has increased rapidly. Such electronic devices often include wireless communication functions to allow communication with other electronic devices, communication networks, servers, etc. For example, conventional electronic devices may communicate using various wireless communication technologies such as Wi-Fi, CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), GSM (Global System for Mobile communication), GSM2000, LTE (Long-Term Evolution), LTE-Advanced, etc. Further, such electronic devices may also communicate with another device using various short-range wireless communication technologies such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi Direct, LTE Direct, NFC (Near Field Communication), and the like.
For communication with another electronic device, a conventional electronic device often performs a pairing process with another electronic device to establish a connection according to a communication protocol common to both of the devices. For example, a pair of electronic devices may be paired with each other using a Bluetooth pairing scheme to establish a connection and then communicate with each other using the Bluetooth communication technology. However, conventional pairing methods generally require a number of steps to establish a connection between the electronic devices.
Performing a number of steps to establish a connection with another electronic device may be inconvenient to users of electronic devices. For instance, a user of an electronic device may be required to select an electronic device from a list of electronic devices that are available for connection. However, the list may not provide sufficient information to uniquely identify other electronic devices and the user may need to obtain more information to identify a desired electronic device in the list. After the desired electronic device has been identified, the user of the electronic device may also be required to enter an identification code such as a PIN (Personal Identification Number), a password, or the like to connect to another device. Thus, users of conventional electronic devices may be discouraged from communicating with other devices through such pairing steps.